


Sunday Mornings

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Wolfgang loves Sunday mornings.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Sunday Mornings

Sunday mornings mean warmth. They mean waking surrounded by the heat of his lovers. They mean that post-coital soreness, that pleasant weariness that follows a night of pure pleasure.

Wolfgang always wakes slowly, a feeling of happiness and safety enveloping him as he becomes aware of the presence of his lovers. Kala is always in his arms, her head turned into his chest and her soft dark curls tickling his chin. He drops a kiss into her hair as he wakes, inhaling the sweet scene of lavender and honeysuckle that is Kala. She sighs softly against him as she begins to wake too.

Rajan is always spooning behind him, his arms around them both. He likes to hold them both, to keep them safe in his arms. Wolfgang loves that about Rajan; his nature is fiercely protective even though he isn’t a natural fighter.

Rajan is usually awake first and, as he feels Wolfgang waking, he starts to trail little kisses along his shoulder, featherlight and tender. He caresses Wolfgang’s thigh or waist or hip, soft and loving touches, sometimes arousing touches.

He touches Kala too, following the curves of her body like he is still learning her. Wolfgang knows how much he treasures her. That is probably the main reason why the three of them first started this, and also the main reason why Wolfgang didn’t take her away with him before he even met Rajan. He’d always known how much Rajan loved her.

Sometimes they make love on Sunday mornings, those gentle touches becoming more fervent and more eager, as they explore each other, rediscover the bodies they will never lose interest in. Other times, they just hold and kiss each other in sleepy, contented quiet. 

It is always Rajan who breaks the spell. He puts his mouth close to Wolfgang’s ear and smiles at the way they both shiver in response. 

‘Who wants breakfast?’ he will murmur, his breath hot against Wolfgang’s neck. 

Of course the answer is always everybody and Rajan will creep off to make them breakfast in bed. This is when Wolfgang will be alone with Kala. He gazes at her, cupping her jaw and kisses her full dark red lips. She holds him, her fingers firm on his waist but light on his jaw and he knows he is so lucky to have her. He is luckier than he ever deserved to be. 

Sometimes they talk, about nothing, about everything. He could listen to her talk for hours, telling him about things that take him far away from his own intimate world and into the big wide universe of wonder. He thinks of all the things he wouldn’t know about without her. He wouldn’t know he deserved to be loved without her. 

When Rajan comes back, carrying a full tray, they sit up and the three of them eat together, laughing and sharing chaste kisses, their lips sticky with fruit juice, like there is nothing in the whole world that could ever hurt them or make them sad. On Sunday mornings, there isn’t. There is only happiness. 

It is always Wolfgang who drags them off to the shower afterwards. He isn’t used to relationships but he knows how to make love and all he wants to do, forever, is make them feel good. As long as he can do that, he cares about nothing else. 

They rarely make it out of the shower before lunchtime or even if they do, they just go back to bed, wanting nothing more than to join their bodies again in pleasure. 

Sunday mornings become afternoons of lounging around together, reading or cooking or watching a movie together. Sometimes they go out for a walk together but no matter what, nothing and no one intrudes on them. Sundays are not for the world. They are just for them. 


End file.
